Disgaea : Rise Of The Overlords
by akibajunkie
Summary: The Overlord's an otaku, the Hero's a Disney kid and the Netherworld's running out of Prinnies. Will the Overlord succeed in turning the Hero into the savior of the Netherworld or will the labor shortage destroy it? Rated for language


Summary: The Overlord's an otaku, the Hero's a Disney kid and the Netherworld's running out of Prinnies. Will the Overlord succeed in turning the Hero into the savior of the Netherworld or will the labor shortage destroy it?

A/N: I initially thought of the plotlines of this story a few months back during our last few weeks of school. Most of the story has references to different branches of Japanese (and Korean, further on) fandom such as references to anime, cosplay and pop culture, as well as my aversion to all human Disney productions (i.e. HSM, Jonas Bros.). It's still Disgaea, though. I'm also working on character illustrations. Forgive my long character descriptions in the meantime.

I'm not particularly good at titles.................... T_T

Dedicated to all my kouhai, especially Sasuke, Tosaka and Momo, and the rest.

Anyway, hope you enjoy ^_^

**DISGAEA : Rise Of The Overlords**

**CHAPTER ZERO: Her Royal Prerogative! A Pact With The Hero**

The Netherworld: a dark place by human standards, and a positively reeking-of-pure-evil one by the Celestians. It was a kingdom of demons, dragons and all sorts of riffraff that didn't qualify for American citizenship, and was ruled over by an almighty Overlord. Problem was, there were two hundred and forty seven of them.

There was the Overlord Laharl, and in a dimensional rift right next to it, a mirror image of the Overlord Laharl's kingdom ruled instead by an overlord Etna. Then there was the Overlord(ess?) Rozalin, of whom demons in the deepest depths of the netherworld fantasize about in a maid costume. And there was the Overlord-in-training Mao of Netherworld Gakuen. All of them insist that THEY are the rulers of the huge demon dimension, but since the demon dimension in question was enormous to begin with, they rarely squabbled. Of the rest of the two hundred and forty three our story begins in the one closest to the human world, ruled by the Overlord Azrael.

This particular little section of the Netherworld had an Overlord's castle of course. Built at least a million years ago by the first Overlord of the area (a rather funky dude with a platinum afro), it was larger than most small countries, and majority of the demon population lived in it. The Overlord after that (who still had an afro but looked significantly more demonic, being a skeleton babbling about reuniting with his friend Laboon) established a trade in pirated dvds and subbed anime and since then the kingdom thrived.

But being close to the human world has its downsides. Quite frequently they got a number of warriors seeking to kill the Overlord (one of them succeeded, killing the 85th, who reincarnated in the human world as a frat boy president of a certain nation of the free world.). Almaz was one of them, but a smart demon in the castle's R&D department teleported him somewhere else. This rather astonishing technology was gravely overlooked however, used presently as a garbage disposal technique. But what could you do? They were demons.

We open this chapter on a particular entrance of the Overlord's castle, where a rather poorly equipped hero was asking for directions to the royal chamber. The gatekeepers, used to this sort of thing, gave them the most accurate directions they possibly could, since they themselves had no idea where it was anyway. (A useful security feature that one of the greatest rulers, Overlord Mandy, had decreed.)

The hero was a scrawny lad, wearing an oversized checker print zip up jacket over a black tee, and loose khaki cargo pants. In terms of armor he had none, except for some elbow and knee pads. He had with him a pretty-looking sword with a shiny blue gem set into the hilt. He wasn't a bad looking one either, with messy almost jrock styled hair and sky blue eyes. He walked around the castle, feeling a bit lost after the left at the statue of Hachiko, three ladders, a slide, a hidden passage, several conveyor belts and a merry go round.

He was just about to ask directions to the bathroom from a cute-looking demon in a maid outfit when he heard ominous laughing from a large chamber four doors from one of the conveyor belts.

"YESSSSSSS! Limited edition Meer Campbell figurines! THANK YOU Amazon!" went the voice.

But in his innocent, hero head he heard: "Bwahahahahaha! Take that, you plebeian! And throw the rest of his family into the dungeon with his rotting corpse!"

The hero, with only a shadow of a doubt in his heart, crept closer to the door. The chamber was dimly lit by what seemed to him like flickering firelight. He peered inside to see a hooded figure crouched in front of a screen, the sound of keys, buttons and various others echoed in the room. Beside the figure was a lanky creature with a flat head. A huge machine hummed, taking up almost the entire wall. Small dark streaks of color (blood, he presumed) were smudged along the walls, and a pile of bonelike objects lay off to one side.

Mustering all his courage, the hero entered the room quietly.

The creature spoke.

"But Rel-sama, you KNOW Amazon never delivers to the Netherworld."

And in his innocent hero head he heard: "A wise decision, your highness. Strike fear into the hearts of your subjects so that they be reminded that they are nothing more than lowly worms squirming at your feet!"

The figure replied with a scratch of the head and several sweeping motions.

"They don't have to! As soon as the plane lifts off I have one of my Heretics locate my package and poof it here."

And in his innocent hero head he heard: "No, they are less than that! They are little more than dust mites! They are the lowest form of evolution! Pitiful fools!"

"Then what was the point of shopping online if the Heretics can find it in the first place?" the creature asked.

"That's the FUN of it, Komui! The fun of finally, FINALLY getting your claws onto that precious figurine, knowing that those surface otaku will never ever see it again... The thrill of hunting down those masterpieces, the sheer adrenaline rush you get from laying your eyes on the beauty..."

"Rel-sama..." the creature shook its head.

The hero decided with his not-so-sharp sense of timing that it was about time that he stepped forth.

"That's enough! I, Aldrin von Hudgefron, challenge the Overlord Azrael to a duel!"

The hooded figure sighed. "Komui, the lights."

Fluorescent lights (hey, energy efficiency is always useful) illuminated the chamber. What looked like bloodstains in the darkness earlier were actually paint splatter, the bones simply discarded Gunpla frames. The other walls were messily plastered with random anime and An Cafe posters. The giant machine was in fact a huge mess of cabling and wires with a heavily modded CPU unit in the center and various extensions looking like black boxes. The one large screen turned out to be several interconnected ones. The tall, lanky creature was in fact a white robed scientist with a flat hat and small spectacles, and the hooded figure a demon in visual kei, seeming to be in her teens.

"E-eh?" the hero seemed confused. "Um, s-sorry! I must have confused this room with the Overlord's-"

The girl stood up, brushing some dust from her shorts. She wore a black fur-lined hoodie, with a prominent cross-shaped zipper, greyish-khaki shorts, black lace-up gloves, thigh high leather boots and safety pins and chains almost everywhere else. She stared at the hero for a few seconds before messing up her short Uchiha-esque hair.

"You got the right room...?" she seemed puzzled.

"It had to happen some time, Rel-sama." The demon named Komui interrupted. "As long as the gatekeepers keep giving random directions, they're bound to stumble across the right set, even though they wouldn't be able to tell. It's all a matter of probability."

The hero himself seemed confused. "So I'm in the right room? YOU!"

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Komui. "Take up your arms and fight, you denizen of evil!"

Komui raised his arms to his chest in a gesture of truce. "You must be sorely mistaken, my boy (The hero found this method of addressing people rather unsettling and shuddered.). I am not the Overlord... She is." he chuckled, pointing to the girl next to him.

"Wanna fight, kid?" the girl grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"W-wait. You can't be serious!" the hero hesitated. "How can a girl be the Overlord?"

"There are no qualifications needed to become the big boss around here. You just gotta have the charm, I guess~" she shrugged.

"So... You're Azrael?" the hero stared at her. She looked like she'd pass for his older sister, except for the black-lined red eyes and pointy ears with so many piercings it creeped him out.

She winked. "Yep, unless there's some idiot running around cosplaying me. And what's your name?"

The hero suddenly realized that this was a deceptive ploy to catch him off guard. "Why should I tell you?"

"It's polite to. Besides, Bushido states that you must tell your name to the person you are going to kill oer they will haunt you forever and you certainly don't look interesting enough to haunt." Azrael said, smiling.

"Um, okay." the hero replied, acknowledging that this was a logical enough explanation, and because he didn't want a creepy she-demon haunting him forever.

Who said that heroes and idiots were separate people?

"My name is Aldric Hudgefron and I hail from the High East! I trained for long years under Master Dysnei, and with the graces of Lord Troy and Lady Gabriella I am here today to defeat you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you say High East?" For the first time, the Overlord seemed worried. "Dysnei... Shit."

Magically, in our hero's innocent head, all the fun words to say became BEEPs. What is more, whenever someone says a fun to say word, magically, in our hero's innocent eyes a black bar appears in front of their mouths. This is the power of Dysnei... In the Netherworld it is known as a mythical curse called the Censor. (A/N: duh.)

Aldric gasped. "You said a bad word!"

"Not an uncommon occurrence here. Rel-sama, shall I send for Nygus?" Komui asked, reaching for a small, black object in his robe.

"Sure. Tell her to bring the standard equipment."

"....Rel?" Aldric asked hesitantly.

"It's shorter, cuter and catchier than Azrael, isn't it?" Rel winked. The black thing in Komui's hand jumped to Rel's said PUU~, grew wings and flew away.

"...!" Aldric realized that she had called for reinforcements. "No fair! I thought this was supposed to be a one-on-one!"

"I'm not gonna backstab you or anything." Rel stepped closer to him.

"How can I be so sure?!" Aldric pointed his sword at her, twitching.

"Simple. You're a Dysnei kid, AND human to boot. Therefore we shouldn't be expecting the usual level of demon treachery from you. Besides, you're the first actual hero to get here! I should give you a proper welcome~" Rel smiled evilly at him.

"Rel-sama, I hardly think that's appropriate behavior toward someone here to kill you..." Komui pushed his glasses up his nose.

Nygus, a woman covered in bandages head to toe with the exception of some dreads and a pair of very nicely worn out camo pants, staggered into the room bearing various weapons. "Rel-sama, here's what I found lying around."

"Nice going, Nygus! ...hmm. This broadsword looks nice. When are you going back to Shibusen?" Rel tested the broadsword by swinging it at Komui, who promptly dodged.

"As soon as Sid-kun finishes his research on zombies. Being one himself it shouldn't take too long." Nygus said somewhat happily.

Aldric gaped. "THAT THING'S HUGE! How can you carry that?"

Indeed it looked physically impossible. "Insane stats... AND multiple reincarnations." Rel grinned.

Aldric had no idea what she was talking about (A/N: But I'm sure you do XD).

"Wanna try?" Rel selected a slim longsword and tossed it at the hero. Aldric caught it and sank to the ground.

"Huh?! But my sword is nowhere near this heavy...!" At this point, he looked like a wet puppy.

As Nygus left the room, Komui casually strode over and picked up the hero's sword. "Hmm. Plastic, Made in China. Excellent craftsmanship."

"Hah. The old conglomerate's losing it." Rel stuck the sword into the floor.

Aldric had no idea what a conglomerate was but he decided that this was a grave insult to his master.

"How dare you call Master Dysnei a conglomerate!" he cried out. "Sword or no sword, I will defeat you!"

He took a deep breath.

Komui realized what this was. "Rel-sama...!"

Aldric started singing at the top of his voice. "WE'RE AAAAAALL IN THIIIIIIS TOOOOGEEEETHER.....!"

Rel let out a pained scream. "Oh fuck....!"

"WE'RE SOOOOOOAAARRRING, FLYYYYYYYYING!"

The Overlord weakened, leaning on the sword for support. Komui was covering his ears. From the hallway came several earsplitting yelps of sudden pain.

"COZ' ITS THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST OF BOOOOTH WOOOOORLDS!"

Rel crumpled to the floor, her body twitchng. Komui grimaced.

Aldric stopped singing. "Eh? I did it. I DID IT!!!" He did a short happy dance. "Master Dysnei, I did it! Just like you taught me!"

"Impossible... We weren't prepared at all for an attack like this..." Komui glanced momentarily at Rel. "Rel-sama..."

"See? The good guys always win! Just like in Cinderella!" Aldric said happily, turning his back to her for a second.

It turns out that this was all she needed.

In a second, Rel had stood up, unstuck the broadsword from the floor and pointed it to the scared-silly hero's neck. She had taken on an immensely demonic aura.

"...you didn't reeeeeaaallly think that was going to kill me, did you?" she glowered at him. "I spent years training myself against attacks like that..."

"A-a-aaaack...." Aldric's face went pale.

"Rel-sama....!" Komui looked extremely relieved. "How did you...?"

"Later." Rel was serious now. "Aldric, you say? You of all the innocent kids in Dysnei's realm... You were sent to kill the Overlord, is that right?"

Aldric nodded, sweating bullets. She was beginning to really sound like the Overlord in his innocent head.

"A pitiful fool like you with worthless equipment-" Rel kicked the plastic sword all the way to the wall, where it smashed into pieces. "-and only SONGS up your arsenal, kill an Overlord? Well if you had started several Netherworlds away, maybe, MAYBE you would have managed to do it. But would you manage to do it again? And again? Because there are two hundred forty seven fucking Overlords!!!"

He heard a BEEEP again, but something in him, his gut maybe, knew what the word was supposed to mean. "T-two hundred Overlords?!"

"Yes. I assume Dysnei didn't give you a specific target?" Komui looked at him matter-of-factly, making a mental note to himself to have the remains of the plastic sword cleaned up.

"N-n-no... He just said... Overlord...." the poor hero was nearly white by now.

"...typical. But from the looks of this... Komui..." Rel put down the sword. "He SHOULD be the one responsible for our current problems."

Komui nodded gravely. "Shall I take care of the boy for you?"

"Yes, please."

"Very well. Aldric, do you know what Yaoi is?" he smiled pleasantly.

"N-no..." Aldric replied suspiciously.

"I shall explain it in the simplest terms for you. It involves..." he began whispering in his ear. This was the direct approach against the Censor, which all Dysnei kids are stuck with until they hit 18. One need only describe certain ecchi to an innocent in simple words... (This technique was developed by the 57th Overlord more popularly known as Ero got past the Censor simply because no fun words were needed to describe such fun actions.)

In nearly no time flat, Aldric fainted.

Komui frowned with dissatisfaction. "Oh pooh. I hadn't even gotten to penetration yet."

Rel looked at the unconscious hero, her mind set to high gear.

"There'll be plenty of time for that, Komui." she patted his shoulder. "Dysnei might not know it, but he's sent us a rather interesting little package..."

~(='w'=)~

Aldric awoke strapped to a wooden school chair. Groggily, he looked around to find himself in a classroom. Komui was leaning casually against a wall reading manga, as Rel sat at the teacher's table reviewing several folders. The large green chalkboard behind her had all sorts of doodles on it, and to his right were a set of windows, shaded by blinds.

He realized that he was still in the Netherworld, the Overlord alive and kicking, and an icky, sticky feeling related to something that started with the letter Y.

"W-wha?" he squirmed, trying to get free. "Let go of me!"

"Oh, he's awake." Komui said happily. "Sorry Al, we have no intentions of letting you go any time soon. You're a vital part of Rel-sama's plans to tunr the Netherworld into-"

Rel threw a folder into Komui's face. "Don't spoil the ending, Komu-chi! Mornin, Al~" she grinned at him.

"You... you DEMON you!!" Aldric struggled. "What are you going to do to me?!"

"Well... Komui, I think you'd better explain exactly what happened while he was unconscious.' Rel went back to looking at folders.

"Hai~" Komui picked up the folder Rel had thrown at him, and examined it. "Aldric, are you feeling anything unusual?"

"Um, my hands are getting numb."

"That'll be the arm bindings. I'll take care of that for you." he snapped his fingers, and the rope tying his wrists together vanished, only to be replaced by handcuffs. "SO much better~"

Aldric shuddered. Komui was giving him some rather suggestive looks which made him feel uncomfortable.

"KOMUI." Rel growled.

"Okay, okay. Looks like the changes are progressing rather smoothly. Some humans don't take very well to it." Komui fixed his glasses.

Aldric felt uneasy. "Very well to what?"

"Demonification, of course." Komui replied.

"WHAT?!"

"We're turning you into a demon. It'll make living down here a lot easier for you, particularly on your digestive system. And it does wonders to the libido, I'm happy to report~" Komui said happily.

Aldric had no idea what a libido was, but he didn't like the sound of it. "Well I don't want to turn into a demon, so let me go!"

"No." Rel replied, throwing a folder at him.

Shortly after smacking him in the face, the folder plopped onto the school desk in front of him. The contents were various pictures and graphs of funny looking penguins of different colors and sizes.

"Oh, is this Club Penguin?" Aldric asked eagerly. "My penguin's blue, you know."

"No, it's not Club Penguin." Rel stood up and pulled a chart down from the top of the chalkboard. "As my new Hero character, your responsibility from hereon is to follow each and every one of my orders, and to do that properly you must have an in-depth knowledge of anything and everything in the Netherworld and those who live in it."

"Hero character?! Your orders?! I'll never take orders from a demon!" Aldric replied defiantly.

In less than a second, Rel had jumped n front of him, and promptly gave hom a good punch in the face.

"Rel-samaaa!" Komui pouted, like a child whose toy was taken from him.

"I won't kill him, Komui." Rel glanced at him momentarily before looking at the Dysnei kid. "Al. Hero. Whatever. If you have ANY brains left in that skull of yours after Dysnei got his hands on you, you'll realize exactly how precarious your situation is right now. This is MY Netherworld and it goes by MY rules. Understand?!"

Aldric nodded furiously, whimpering.

"Seriously now, one punch and he submits. Kids these days." Rel shook her head.

"You look like a kid yourself you know." Aldric sniffled.

Rel laughed. "You have NO idea, do you? The Netherworlds operate under a different set of laws than the human world."

Upon seeing the bewildered look on the hero's face, Rel sighed.

"I'll explain it a little more clearly for you. For every three days in the human world, there is approximately one year in the Netherworld. Therefore, if we were born on the same day and a human year passed, you'll have been a year old while I'll already have been about a century old." Rel began. "This is more or less the same in the other Netherworlds-"

"Wait, did you say NetherworldS?" Aldric asked.

"Yes, with an S. Aside from the one I rule over, there are two hundred and forty six others, each with their own government and Overlord. Some are stronger than me, while some are weaker. In general the Netherworlds follow the time rules, but some worlds are faster, like a human week equates to a demon decade, and some worlds are slower, with five human days to a demon seven day week."

"So for every three days that pass in the human world, there are 356 here?" Adric seemed puzzled.

Rel did some math. "360, actually. But pretty much, yeah.'

"How old are you, then?"

"1764, last count." Rel grinned.

Al gaped. "No way!"

"So despite the fact that you might have been born human years before me, I'm still older, smarter, stronger and more mature than you. And we haven't even begun to talk about reincarnations." Rel stared him down. "We've gone off topic. Aldric, I want a particular deal with you."

"D-deal?" Aldric repeated warily. He'd seen lots of movies in which the hero made a deal with the bad guy only he'd forgotten to read the fine print and inadvertently gotten himself into some deep trouble.

"Yep." Rel took a fancy looking piece of paper out of the folder on his desk, found a Pilot G-Tec-C4 0.4mm in her pocket and looked at him. "Your mission is to kill the Overlord, right?"

He nodded.

"Do you particularly care which one?"

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a no. At the level you are right now, you'll be hopeless against a Prinny, if you can manage to find one."

"What's a Prinny?" asked Al.

"We'll discuss that later. Here's the deal. I train you until you become strong enough to defeat an Overlord. Until then, you must follow all my orders and do whatever I tell you to do, on the assumption that it is in your best interests. This includes becoming my Hero character for the duration of your training." Rel wrote this all down on the fancy piece of paper.

"But that doesn't have ANYTHING to do with my becoming a demon...!"

"It does, actually." Komui interrupted. "The only documented cases of humans triumphing over demons are Celestia-aided, or had something to do with the involvement of other demons, though often the humans won't know of it. In all other circumstances, a demon will defeat a human every single time. That's just how it is."

(A/N: Remember the slaying of the 85th? One of the clairvoyant demons prophecied that he'd make a big mess of things on the surface. So they found a human, shoved him and the Overlord into a broom closet with a Legendary SwordTM and voila.)

"If you're going to be of any use to me at all, I need you to be a demon. This falls under the 'it is in your best interests' category, since it nearly always takes a demon to kill a demon." Rel sighed. "So, what about it?"

"................" Aldric frowned.

"Rel-sama, I think that isn't going to be convincing enough." Komui suggested.

"Fine. Once you're strong enough to defeat an Overlord, I let you loose, and you can go back to that wonderful Dysnei of yours. Happy?" Rel scribbled this onto the paper, then signed her name on the bottom.

"....okay. But first you have to tell me what this whole Hero character business is all about." Aldric nodded.

"Rel-sama...!" Komui began.

"Fair enough." Rel pulled a chair up and sat, cross legged. "Komui, the cuffs."

Komui reluctantly snapped his fingers and Aldric's handcuffs vanished.

"It's a bit long, so here goes..."

~(ll=ll)~

"The Netherworld is often described as the birthplace of chaos. This is pretty true. We were all barbarians at some point, until a Celestian with common sense realized that all the good musicians ended up down here and decided to pay a visit. He gave us some management skills, a six pack of beer and brought the first Prinnies to the Netherworld."

Rel took the picture of the penguins from the folder and showed it to Aldric. "These are Prinnies. They are beings that contain the souls of sinners, and in order for their souls to be set free they have to work until they have paid penance. In Celestia this meant becoming souls of virtue, while down here it means earning enough money by working. In all other aspects, Prinnies are pretty stupid, and if you pick one up and throw 'em, they explode."

"Prinnies in general make up much of the workforce around here. Because demons on average are smarter than Prinnies, we figured out that bossing them around was easier than actually working ourselves. So we devoted our time to training our minds and bodies, some demons becoming powerful fighters, others becoming talented mages, nimble assassins, keen-eyed marksmen, and so on."

"Around your medieval period, one of the smarter demons stumbled across an ancient text, older than both Celestia and the Netherworld. It described a mythical power that could only be grasped by a group of talented individuals."

Rel reached into the folder again, and brought out a picture of a large stone slab that looked mysteriously like something the Aztecs might have done themselves. She handed it to Aldric, along with what looked like a rough translation.

Aldric read it. "He that fights with beauty and precision. He that sympathizes with both dark and light. He that transcends time..."

"Some scholars say that they all refer to one person, but I think they refer to agroup of people, each with their own specific talents." Rel nodded.

".............there must be at least a hundred descriptions here........." Aldric scratched his head.

"Strangely enough, there are 247 of them." Komui added. "Coincidence?"

"247... That's how many Overlords there are!" Aldric's face lit up in realization.

"Read further." Rel nodded.

"And among these a Hero shall emerge aided with the One who wields the power of his brethren combined, and He shall strike the One who deludes the multitude into eternal nothingness, and the worlds above, below, and in between shall prosper... Wait, a Hero?" Aldric looked at the Overlord. "So you mean you need me to defeat this... The Delusion? Deluser? Confuser?"

"That'll come later." Rel smiled. "But the important thing to know is that this 'One who wields the power of his brethren combined' is definitely me."

Aldric looked at her suspiciously. "Prove it."

Rel snapped his fingers. Komui appeared by her side, with one of the folders she had been perusing earlier.

"THIS-" Rel opened the folder and a decent amount of paperwork fell out. Most of it had been stapled into a neat little booklet, which fell onto her lap. She picked it up. "-is a chronologically arranged list of all the Overlords, all three hundred and sixty four of them, myself included, of this Netherworld, currently known as A. Castle. The Overlords of this Netherworld share a common ability, known only to those close enough to be considered trustable. This power is known as the Geass."

"What is unique about the Geass is that the power's exact effects differ from person to person. It is inherited by the formal passing of the title of Overlord. My recent predecessors' Geass powers included the ability to see time in super slow motion, the ability to physically transform, etc... Unfortunatley, due to the unpredictable nature of the Geass it takes a while to master this power."

"The unfortunate 13th Overlord's Geass was a self destruct feature that nearly took out the entire castle." Komui shook his head.

"When I mastered mine, I found out that my Geass was even trickier than the others. Basically, its ability differs depending on which ally I choose to share it with. I'll show you a demonstration sooner or later, but the important thing is that this means that I'm the Overlord of the prophecy. Now that a Hero has conveniently arrived..."

Both demons were looking at him now. Aldric gulped.

"So... You in or not?" Rel smiled evilly.

Aldric decided. If there was anything in his Dysnei upbringing that forbade him from forging alliances with demons, or that prevented himself from turning into one, it did not interfere. All he knew was that when a chance to help someone presented itself, he should take it.

He knew he would regret it sooner or later, but it did not matter.

"I'm in."

**~+ to be continued... +~**

Author's Corner~ a little segment for the fans (are there any yet?)

akibajunkie: And so Chapter Zero ends! Minna, thanks for getting this far! As you can see our heroine(?) gets her power from her allies. What mysterious powers will Rel-chan unlock as she trains Al to fight the Netherworld's finest?!

Rel: I wanted Lelouch's Geass! I could have the entire world and all its figurines at my feet!

Komui: That Geass doesn't work on everyone! Hi everybody! ^_^ Hope you'll enjoy akiba-chan's future installments!

Aldric: Who's Lelooch?

Rel: LeLOUCH! He is only the smartest most refined bishonen of all time!

Aldric: What's a bishonen?

Rel: Ugh. You have much to learn, my young Padawan.

Komui: Waah. Rel-chama has a new toy. I want a new toy too...

akibajunkie: Question and answer portion! Komuchin, how are you related to Komui of ?

Komui: I am one and the same! This is my reincarnation, as the Head of 's R&D department.

akibajunkie: Rel-chan! How old were you when you became 's Overlord?

Rel: Hmm. I was about a thousand and sixty something years old.

akibajunkie: Is that young for a demon?

Rel: Not really, the youngest Overlord of our Netherworld was the 70th, at a year old.

Komui: But that didn't really count since he doesn't age in the first place. He was an Arcobaleno, I think.

Aldric: What's everybody takiing about...? I'm confused!

Rel: Hero! Your first training exercise! Read all the chapters of One Piece so far straight! I'm not feeding you until you're halfway through the Skypeia arc!

Komui: Isn't that a bit severe? You could have started him on something lighter...

Aldric: (sees the mountain of manga) Wh-wha?! All of this in one go?!

Rel: Hurry up! You should finish most of the Jump series within the next week!

Aldric: (sees the mountain of manga that is 'most of the Jump series') Whaaa?! This is impossible!

Rel: If you complain, no bathroom priveleges!

Aldric: (whimpers)

Komui: Rel-chama, you're magnificent when you're cruel.

Rel: Naturally.

akibajunkie: Thank you for reading! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! (bows)

Komui: Arigato! (bows)

Rel: I am the Overlord. I do not bow! But thanks for reading!

Aldric: I wanna pee!

Rel: Shut up and keep reading!

~Owari~

Komui: He peed............


End file.
